


The King of Gods and The Fallen Blossom

by Momiji_Dysprosium



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU world(?) No time-travel, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, The italic bold represent a scroll, Time period: Before Warring states period, Uchiha family, Unreliable Narrator, mentioned Asura Ootsutsuki, mentioned Hagoramo Ootsutsuki, mentioned Sarada Uchiha - Freeform, please be careful if you have any trigger, warning for one mention of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momiji_Dysprosium/pseuds/Momiji_Dysprosium
Summary: Vermillion orbs made me bloom, and this soul now belongs to you.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Ootsutsuki Indra, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The King of Gods and The Fallen Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : there's one mention of non-consensual touching. For now, I'm putting this story for a general audience, but if I should change the rating, can you please send me a message?
> 
> Unbetaed one-shot. Originally posted on FF.net
> 
> "Italic-bold" : Random Uchiha scroll

_**"Once upon a time, a child born in the spring was supposed to die miserably in her corrupted village.** _

_**The Fallen Blossom believed in no gods, for they had forsaken her.** _

_**The dull-eyed girl met a King above everyone else - he was spectacular, with fierce eyes colored in the purest blood.** _

_**This King of Gods saved her pitiful existence."** _

* * *

She had been on her eight springs when she first saw him. Long light brown hair, fluttering behind his back, tightly held by white bandages. The color may have been similar to many people from her miserable village, but she instantly felt something distinctive from him.

The clever girl had been right.

Hiding behind adults, she observed the villagers greet enthusiastically the stranger as if he was a mighty god among them. Sakura didn't believe in gods, they never answered her prayers - maybe all of them disliked her, like many villagers.

Sakura had been born to her family during one spring when pink flowers bloomed from the countless trees surrounding their village. Her parents had appropriately given her their name — a flower name for a spring baby — they had been so delighted.

Until they died sheltering her from bandits.

After that, many villagers had grudgingly decided to take care of her. However, Sakura was not theirs; she was not their responsibility. And wherever went the odd girl, something terrible happened there; she was christened the Fallen Blossom, bringer of bad luck.

Nobody, except for an elderly grandma had taken care of her. However, Sakura lost the precious grandma last winter, since then her life had gone from bad to worse. Thankfully for her, the grandma provided to her the cramped house where they had lived.

The villagers had decided to avoid her, and they happily let her stay in her cramped abandoned house. Nobody liked Sakura, and all of them intentionally ignored her - at least she was living as she could. One day, she hoped she could leave this village, Sakura dreamed of adventures; she wanted to be a hero, fight against bad people, defend small children like her.

Nobody would hate, there would be love everywhere. A life full of brilliant colors, of lovely flowers, of sunrays, and eternal happiness. That was her dream, and Sakura fervently hoped each time she observed a falling star that her life would get better.

She should have remembered the gods disliked her. For since she prayed during the spring festival, weird things were happening around her. Her village was known for its curse; everybody was supposed to die young; they rarely reached forty springs.  
Except for the grandma who had taken care of her, with her lovely moon-colored hair; she had managed to reach fifty-three springs, before dying.

However, since her last prayer, many people were acting strangely; many younger children were dying prematurely around them. They lost five children and ten adults; everybody was getting paler, they looked sick.

Only Sakura looked normal, as normal as she could with hair duskier than the night and arresting green eyes. Nobody had the same eyes as the young girl in this village; even her parents had warm brown eyes, according to her deceased grandmother.

Everyone started hating Sakura. In a way she could understand why they hated her, she was a lonely child who managed to survive the sickness. The other parents who had tragically lost their child looked at her with disgust and hate.

She could translate their thoughts, ' _why is this monster alive when my baby had to die?_ '. Of course, it could have been better if the adults who died horribly hadn't been those who Sakura despised. They all suspected her of poisoning them, which was untrue! But nobody believed her.

Hence, Sakura had been sad, resentful, when she first saw the god who would save her miserable village. She hadn't hoped much; he was a god, and the gods disliked Sakura. The villagers liked him, but they weren't kind.

Sakura didn't believe the mousy-haired man would generously help the village.

She had been wrong.

He used his alluring ruby-colored eyes and saved them all.

She had frozen at the sight of those beautiful eyes; they were tinted in her favorite color. He managed to save the village and cure them of the sickness. The god — no, he wasn't just a god; he must be the king of them all— the King of Gods saved her pitiful village.

"I have done what I could, it is now your turn to prosper." declared the deep voice of the King of Gods as he wisely left them.

Sakura's dull life got better; it went back from worse to bad, but she wasn't complaining. The green-eyed girl lived as she could, studiously ignoring the villagers. As one would expect, the villagers were arrogant, and they hadn't listened to the parting words of the King of Gods.

They started fighting for water. Sakura's cold green gaze judged them harshly when the villagers fought like heathen, savages for something everyone could and should have.

On her tenth spring, Sakura was so annoyed that she naturally decided to finally leave this damn village. If she stayed, the child would die - and the green-eyed girl didn't want to die. Sakura wanted to accomplish many remarkable things, to become a hero, to protect people; everyone will see her become the best.

And she thought one last time, with rosy cheeks, that it would be so good if she saw the King of Gods again. She wanted to see his beautiful eyes and hear his deep voice. The young girl let out a small squeal and abandoned the miserable village without a backward glance.

* * *

_**"The determined child grew to prove her worth; a huntress she became, wielding sharp weapons and wires.** _

_**And as Fate wanted, the Fallen Blossom willingly shared her Life Force with the King of Gods."** _

* * *

Sakura had met many bad people, during her travel.

She continued to march; her feet were blistered, her dark hair was plastered with sweat. But she wasn't losing hope, she will become better. She was already getting stronger, now she could even hunt boar, she knew which plant to take.

She even taught herself how to properly read, and she quite liked it. Learning was a gift, thought the fallen blossom. Sometimes Sakura dreamed that she was born to loving parents who would give her many books, and they would genuinely love her.

A pitiful groan interrupted her daydreaming, Sakura reached for her sharp knife. She concentrated fiercely on her life energy, typically trying to make it smaller - nearly making it disappear. It was with proper caution that the dark-haired girl stealthily approached the groaning form.

_Please, let it be a boar._

Sakura was tired, she hadn't eaten meat during the last two days. Berries could get you so far, but she loved the unique taste of meat. She continued her cautious approach; she was a huntress, and it was her prey.

She launched herself at the boar and barely managed to stop her knife from ending its life.

"What the." groaned a deep voice.

Sakura blinked as she critically assessed the human below her. He was undoubtedly hurt as if someone launched a violent tornado on his torso. He was bleeding and dying.

Truthfully, Sakura wouldn't have cared about a random adult dying on her; sure she would have been a little sad to see another life gone, but adults always hurt her. She intentionally blocked hateful memories of adult hands inappropriately touching her - of not stopping.

She bit harshly on her rosy lips.

The dying body below her was the King of Gods.

"King of Gods! Are you okay?" earnestly asked Sakura, her eyes full of worry.

The King of Gods tried to speak, but blood poured from his mouth instead. She watched helplessly as his ruby-colored eyes darkened to black, and he fainted.

Sakura let out a gasp. She wasn't going to let him die! Not him, her savior. Sakura got up quickly, her brilliant eyes instantly reaching for her makeshift bag, where she put rare herbs and some poultice and clean clothes.

She was not letting him die. Gods weren't supposed to die, so why would the king of them all die. The bringer of bad luck tried her hardest, using everything she had to soothe the twisted skin of his torso.

Uncontrollable tears ran down from her eyes, as she watched the color leaving his face. She had tried her hardest, why was no one answering her prayers?

"I'm so sorry."

She had never felt that bad in her life. This terrible feeling of profound disappointment had taken root in her belly; she couldn't save the only good person in her life. And he was leaving her, like her grandma, like her late parents.

"No." whimpered Sakura.

Her green eyes sharpened.

She was not giving up.

She would have nothing if it wasn't for him. He who had undoubtedly saved her miserable village, who had bettered her living conditions. This King among Gods who had given hope, with his ruby-colored eyes.

She concentrated her life energy in her hands; they glowed pale blue. She put her pudgy hand on his exposed chest, his heart.

"Please, let him live."

She felt herself weaken, and the skin of her hands was becoming white. She was dying, sadly thought Sakura. She doesn't regret healing him, but she would have loved being by his side when he will wake up, she wanted to thank him.

She wanted to share every waking moment by this king's side.

She was near the gates of the other world; her eyes were blurred.

The Fallen Blossom thought it was the end.

Arresting red disagreed.

Her God didn't want her to go, not yet.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a hoarse gasp and a pounding headache. She was cold, her limbs trembled and she continued gasping for air. She felt bewildered, what was happening to her, she didn't understand.

"You're conscious, I see." remarked a deep voice, freezing Sakura.

She twisted her face toward the left, and here he was, the King of Gods. She continued looking at his beautiful form, even if she must look ridiculous with her sweaty hair, gasping mouth, and round green eyes.

"Now, who sent you, child?" coldly said her savior.

"Ah, n-nobody K-king of G-gods." stuttered Sakura, her face promptly going rosy red - he looked so cool with his arms crossed around his torso. Wait, his torso! "How are you King of Gods ?! Shouldn't you be laying down? Do you need anything? More life force?" rapidly asked Sakura.

Her savior continued to carefully assess her, he stealthily approached her pitiful form.

"I'm fine, child." cooly said the King of Gods.

She instantly relaxed at that.

Her prayers had finally been heard, of course; they would save the King of Gods.

"Wait. I'm not a child!" pouted Sakura.

Her King of Gods didn't believe her and rose one of his funny cute eyebrows. So gorgeous, thought Sakura.

"You must be what, five years old." replied the King of Gods.

"Hey, I have nearly seen eleven spring." shouted Sakura with a blush. "I'm no child!" finished triumphantly the dark-haired huntress.

Her King of Gods smirked at her, and she nearly fainted from the complex emotions she instantly felt at the sight of his pleasant crooked smile.

"What an annoying woman." wittily said her savior.

A boulder must have dropped on her soul, for she suddenly felt depressed.

"Don't cry, young one." awkwardly said the King of Gods. "So, why did you give me your life force? Did my father send you?" sharply asked her savior.

She quickly jerked her head.

"I-I didn't know you had a father, King of Gods." murmured the green-eyed girl.

"Hn. Why are you calling me that?" continued her savior.

That was a question she could properly answer, so it was with a beaming smile that Sakura eagerly told her favorite story; of when the King of Gods had saved her miserable village. However, at the end of the incredible story, her savior wasn't smiling. His red eyes were brimming with anger and hurt.

"A-are you okay, King of Gods?"

She doesn't comprehend why, but her sad savior sighed deeply before informing her of what happened to him after he saved her village.

"I don't understand." calmly said Sakura. "Why did your father choose your brother? It's not your fault that the villagers became greedy..." muttered the dark-haired girl.

Her King of Gods assessed her carefully. He awkwardly patted her head.

"Thank you, little woman."

"My name is Sakura." announced the girl with a cheerful smile.

"Indra." said humbly her god.

What a lovely name for this gorgeous misunderstood King of Gods, thought Sakura.

"Now sleep, little woman. What you performed was dangerous and I forbid you to do that again."

* * *

_**"The King of Gods took the brave maiden as his Queen.** _

_**For the Fallen Blossom never left the King, the strength of her love only equal to burning fire."** _

* * *

Sakura was finally a proper woman.

She had experienced her sixteenth spring. Her body was shaped like a true woman; she was still small and not as beautiful as other women, but she was happy.

After Indra had saved Sakura's dull life, he graciously allowed her to follow him. She was sure that he hadn't known why he chose to let her stay, maybe it was genuine pity… But Sakura hadn't cared, him allowing her to stay by his side was the best gift life had given her.

The King of Gods was still suffering, but Sakura earnestly tried her hardest to make him happy. Every so often, when he left her alone in their modest home, Sakura felt sad; she wasn't enough, there was something undoubtedly hurting him, and she was a failure because she couldn't aid him.

It's been three seasons since she has encountered her beloved savior. But Sakura felt his chakra closely approaching their home.

Many people disliked Ootsutsuki Indra, but for Sakura, he was her gallant prince, her mighty king, her kind god. He had saved her life many times; he taught her ninjutsu, he gave her a home and he let her stay by his side.

He gave Sakura everything and this spring, Sakura wanted to give everything to him. Her cheeks warmed at the pleasant thought.

"Are you daydreaming again?" inquired a deep voice.

She squealed and nearly fell down after being startled by his familiar voice.

"I-Indra-sama!"

"Sakura." greeted the King of Gods.

She clutched her fists tightly; he was amazing, he looked older - more mature.

"Please, take me as your wife." shouted the dark-haired woman with a bow.

If the ground would consume her now, it would be great. Why couldn't she be less emotional? Now he was going to adamantly refuse. He must think she's pathetic, sadly thought Sakura.

"Sorry." muttered Sakura, still bowing, she won't be capable to look at him, or she'll cry.

Her savior merely sighed and gently tapped her head.

"You're so young, little woman. I'm ten years older than you." typically said Indra. "There are many things you haven't seen yet. Maybe it's time for you to go, travel around the world, found someone you love." whispered tenderly her savior.

"No!" shouted Sakura, trembling nervously at the thought of leaving Indra. "I don't care about the world, and I love you Indra." Her teary eyes found his ruby-tinted eyes. "You can tell me I'm ugly, that I'm useless. But you can't tell me I don't love you, Indra. You are my most precious person in the world!"

"Foolish woman." murmured Indra.

He turned around and walked leisurely toward their home. She thought it was the end, that he was wisely abandoning her; her heart hurt.

Then, he turned around.

"Well, aren't you going to make me tea?" asked Indra, carefully averting his luminous eyes.

She blinked and smiled cheerfully.

"Yes, I'm coming!'

He didn't loathe her, and that was sufficient.

* * *

_**"With their Will of Fire, they birthed the Uchiha Clan.** _

_**And as she died - the curse taking her away - the Fallen Blossom intimately linked her ardent soul to the King of Gods."** _

* * *

"It hurts, Indra!" shouted Sakura.

The creator of Ninjutsu looked at his wife, eyes full of guilt. He may have committed many wrongs in his life; executed his closest friends, and nearly killed his brother. However, Indra felt responsible only for her. This young child, who had grown to remain only his.

Indra was the legendary creator of ninjutsu, the strongest being on this planet — his father was a weak old man, and his brother constantly required the help of others — but in the face of her unbearable pain, he felt useless.

"Lady Sakura, we can see its head." said a woman.

Indra's heart skipped a bit. He never thought he would have a child.

After his brother and his father practically butchered him, Indra had been promptly abandoned by all; he had been forsaken, left for dead in a desolate forest. His resentful heart ardently prayed for the death of his father, of Ashura, of all Ootsutsuki; Indra lived only for revenge and that may be why he felt so abashed the first times he entered in a courtship with his little woman.

He had proven his strength, how dare they refuse to give him his right to be the succ-

"AHH!" screamed his wife, interrupting his hateful thoughts.

The only light in his life.

When everybody had left Indra, when they all willingly abandoned him; she had been the one who snatched his dying soul from the shinigami's hands. He recalls a puny smelly child with eyes greener than enchanting forests and pale skin; she had nearly died recovering him.

He had foolishly thought his father had sent the youngling to save him; what a ludicrous thought - his sire had betrayed him, and Ashura hadn't refuted _that man_ 's terrible decision. His younger brother may have protested hotly, however, Indra could read his soul like his own; a part of Ashura had been happy with the decision solemnly taken by their father.

The whimpering from his dark-haired wife scattered his thoughts, again.

A fleeting feeling reasoned inside his soul, was this familiar emotion happiness? Indra wasn't sure. Since Sakura had saved him — her small tin form and corpse-colored body practically falling on him — he felt more focused on his goal. Zetsu may have uncovered his eyes from this wicked world, but Sakura had given him the opportunity of living to ensure that this world was justly punished for its wrongdoing.

Interrogating the puny green-eyed child before eliminating her had been the golden path to take; it was the sole reason she survived. And letting her live had been the right thing to do - the best choice he had made.

The child came from the filthy village who had failed lamentably to follow his will. However, this helpless girl had looked at him like he was a god among men, and unlike others, he felt no darkness in her.

He decided to keep the intriguing girl; something he would have under no circumstances done in his hometown. He offered her his home and waited until she fled from him - like his own family. He had underestimated her love for him; the young girl had grown into a young woman and stayed through all his moods.

She asked for _his_ love.

Had she been anyone else; he would have forcibly thrown her out. But he could feel her sincere and pure thoughts and had accepted her by his side. He knows she knows he would never forgive the Ootsutsuki; she knows his ultimate goal was to end them.

Even with those specific pieces of information, she gently told him he was good and willingly stayed by his side with her bright smile. For that, he will forever be grateful, to her - only her.

"It's a boy!" shouted the woman who delivered their firstborn.

Indra's eyes allowed his eyes to engrave those memories.

"Something's wrong." murmured Sakura, her face flushed, and her eyes still showing pain.

"Woman." darkly said Indra, as he transferred his child to his arms. "Why is Sakura still in pain?!"

"Oh, the second one is coming!" remarked thoughtfully the incompetent woman.

Indra could merely look at Sakura giving birth to a second child, how hadn't he perceived the second child's chakra? He, who was the best sensor in the world. His crying son interrupted his odd thoughts exactly like his mother, fondly thought Indra.

* * *

Sakura's pale face gazed lovely at her three precious people; her husband and her children.

"Aren't you going to name them?" softly inquired the exhausted woman, a gentle smile on her face.

Indra was still out of it; he couldn't believe his little woman had given him twins - a boy and a girl. They both had inherited their mother's jet-black hair, but he knows that their eyes will be as dark as his; they will inherit his power.

"Izanagi and Izanami." hoarsely muttered the new father.

* * *

She had experienced thirty springs when the cursed of her village ultimately snatched her.

Sakura smiled sadly at the thought of abandoning her husband, her King of Gods who had changed a little for her, for their family.

She would have preferred that Indra abandoned his revenge against his fool of a father and his disappointing brother. But she understands he had been hurt, and her husband never forgave; hopefully, he will forgive her for living him.

Sakura closed her green eyes.

The Fallen Blossom traditionally known for her bad luck prayed earnestly one last time.

_If I have to be reborn again, please allow me to stay and support my King of Gods._

* * *

_**"The Uchiha shall prosper,** _

_**They will never die,** _

_**For their Fire remains the strongest power surging through their veins."** _

* * *

A pink-haired woman woke up with a strangled gasp.

"Sakura." whispered Sasuke, his dusky eyes looked worried.

"Sasuke-kun?" murmured Sakura.

She was in a room, and her belly was void of her child. She gasped her frightened gaze on Sasuke.

"We have a daughter." shyly said Sasuke, a kind smile on his pleasant face.

"W-where is she?" quickly asked Sakura.

Sasuke got up and walked stealthily toward the crib. He gently took the little babe and carefully transferred their dear child to Sakura. The adorable baby softly revealed her intelligent eyes. Sakura cried and giggled happily; her lovely daughter looked exactly like Sasuke-kun.

"Hello Sarada, I'm your mama." gently said Sakura, as her precious baby's face twitched.

Sakura shared a loving moment with her family and instantly forgot everything about the delirious dream she had.

* * *

**\- THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Me: still pondering on what I wrote.


End file.
